minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
May 2016 Updates
Overview Continuing the commitment Berezaa had with Miner's Haven in April 2016, Berezaa released a variety of new items and content for Miner's Haven in May 2016. May 5th, 2016 * Ore Tixicator and The Beehive have now been removed from Mystery Boxes. A new exotic furnace, Excalibur was added and for a while was regarded as one of the most powerful furnace in Miner's Haven as it could reached multiplication values far beyond other furnaces at the time. It's still considered a good furnace but powerful alternatives have been added since then like Sakura Garden. * The third Miner's Haven merchant was added called The Masked Man. Unlike the other merchants who appear only on holidays, The Masked Man is available year round from Thursdays 8:00pm EST to Sundays 8:00pm EST. He sells many new items for UC and RP, and also sells few of the previous RP shop; all of his items are Contraband tier. He also sells inferno boxes, unreal box bundles (5 in one), lucky clovers, and crate storms, each for 15, 20, 10 and 25 Robux respectively. * Skelet0n created a new map for Miner's Haven much larger and detailed than the rest of the maps ever added into the game to match the spring time. The map had many grass blocks with some even big enough to hide behind, many tall trees and mushrooms. This was also the first map to introduce hidden gear like the Grapple Hook, Jetpack, Trololo Cape of Invisibility, and Moonwalk Potion! * Instead of having rebirth prices changing every life, it will now increase every 5 lives making rebirth much cheaper for many players. * After many months without Private Islands, Berezaa finally releases its replacement: VIP servers where users can have their own server either alone or with others. Being able to purchase a private server meant that users could obtain the Pineapple Refiner once again. The update on this day has been said by Berezaa himself to be 'MASSIVE'. May 12th, 2016 * Vip Servers are added into the game, as a simular counterpart to the Private Island gamepass. * Miner's Haven gets a sponsorship from the new Angry Birds movie on May 15th. * This means the Masked Man, being "excited for the movie", is up all week. This also means special discounts on the uC shop. On this day, the "Play Solo" option was added, with a small private island with no Masked Man and less crates. It is free. May 19th, 2016 * Berezaa adds new twitch items like Twitch Wall, and exotics like Twitchite Mine, and Kappa Investor. With a series of new Twitch items, Berezaa introduced a new Mystery box booster called Twitch Tokens which work like lucky clovers but give mystery boxes a chance at dropping Twitch items. Twitch Tokens can only be received via codes given on Berezaa's twitch. * 2 new Reborn items have been revealed on Berezaa's Twitter. May 26th 2016 This update did not introduce new things but it fixed the Twitch Wall so that some of its parts don't fall but this was also the last week to acquire the Excalibur. A new reborn item was added called Wild Spore. Around this time Berezaa also added the Blind Justice which used to be a game changer when grouped with a Spitfire Iron Mine and Gate of Eclipse which allowed players to do 10 - 30 second rebirth. Category:Updates